


Thru The Darkness

by ElSun



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Well it’s going that way...
Relationships: Black Widow/Melinda May
Kudos: 1





	Thru The Darkness

2020 Earth 

The index was broken the Stones had been placed back in time, found and the world began its descent.  
When the youth of your time is not the crime of your day... Dose the picture ever fade?  
What if you lived in one time and another you and another you and another you began.  
Do you have the same mind? Do you have the same body? Do you even want your favorite food or dose that place exsist?  
Time isn’t your friend... Every truth was a lie from some time you have forgotten. Crimes of passion faces of friends, bodies of sickness and a new world of people who aren’t you have emerged and you aren’t just another person in the crowd.  
You are an agent a member of the team a “hero” in a world in a Universe...  
Today is going to be that day...

The last day you remember is...? You do know that was six years your time... The words are being said but some how it isn’t that you are thinking...  
Natasha is standing as she seems a younger self of her self in time. You never read the report or even knew considering you were both in the same year.  
Yet this is t as weird as the Danm holes in the ground of concrete. Which was just issued as a nutcase in an almost indestructible suit.  
“Yeah those are the dumbest outfits yet, I chuckle what happens if they came across all the timelines of the person who the D.N.A came from. Physics can be fun. Not really a fan of Banner but sometimes it’s funny.”  
May peered at her in that way most expected a sound or words but she just oozed creepy. The red-haired lady smirked she almosted missed this but the fake worlds, the lies, the smells and bad food. You could find the dullness in living.  
“You?”  
“Me I have been on both sides of the fence. So another day is another but the Universe dying is not the day. I’m looking for something that keeps someone, you are with me cause of that something and someone.”  
“Vague.”  
“Not here.”  
The left the room this office wasn’t one she even knew about, knowone did A younger someone made it.  
“You drive?”  
“I fly, not literal. But yes I can.”  
“Good. We don’t have time.”  
TBC...


End file.
